You Were Always On My Mind
by CPCoulter Writes My Canon
Summary: Julian, Reed and Wes in the aftermath of Valentine's Day...BASED OFF CP COULTER'S DALTON


Dusk crept into the Dalton Academy grounds, shadows beginning to cast across the floors; cool night air caressing the faces of students wandering the emptying grounds. The Valentine's Fair had been a success, happy couple's cuddling close together in the glow of the fireworks; music filtering through the night air as lovers sang to one another. Boys and girls walked hand in hand, giggling and laughing, whispering softly.

Kurt and Blaine cuddled together on the steps, whispering sweet words to one another in the aftermath of their reconciliation.

David and Katherine rested together, hands entwined; staring into one another's eyes.

Erin and Becca giggled together, buried under the covers of their bed like children as they shared long, slow kisses.

Evan grabbed his twin's hand under the blankets, Ethan lacing their fingers together with a soft, unseen smile. There was nothing sexual about their embraces, but their bond was one that nobody could break.

The world around them moved, but they were lost in their own time. Unbeknownst to all of them, however, was the different side of Valentine's. While couples fell away into a world of their very own…the world kept moving, and with it, people continued with their lives.

Alone.

XxX

Julian sat up in his bed, eyes wide and red rimmed; shaking with terror. He flinched at every noise, shuddered at any touch of wind. He couldn't leave, his stalker was getting angrier. But lingering in the back of his mind, never truly leaving him…was Logan.

Logan, who was one of his best friends.

Logan, who didn't know about the stalker.

Logan, who was one of the only people blindly obvious to Julian's affections.

Logan…who would never love him.

XxX

Reed clutched at his designer shirt, wringing it into wrinkles that would make his mother die of terror. His curls seemed to have lost their bounce, his cherubic face streaked with tears.

Micah.

You didn't have to be a genius to work out who he was. The look he and Shane had shared was more than enough proof that the two had a history. A deep history.

Reed felt sick to his stomach, a strange sensation gripping low in his body, each breath coming in sharply; stabbing something like an ice pick into his lung.

Why did he feel like this? Was this heartbreak? Is this what Kurt had felt when he fought with Blaine?

Everything he had done with Shane, every feeling, every smile, every touch was now weighing on his mind; playing over and over again. Wasn't he good enough? Now Micah was here.

Reed didn't need to know the full story; all he knew was the glow in Micah's eyes when he saw Shane reminded him of how Kurt and Blaine looked at one another.

The knife came back, pushing mercilessly between his ribs and twisting in his heart. Tears gathered in his eyes, slow sobs following after. The blankets went over Reed's head as he sank into the soft mattress, begging for the world to just fall away.

XxX

Wes tipped his head back, the slow burn of alcohol sliding welcomingly down his throat. He was never one to drink just for the hell of it; but after today, he felt a little indulgence was necessary.

Katherine was dying. And David wasn't going to accept that. And when she did, David would fall to pieces.

Another long swallow of the warming beverage caused his head to fuzz at the edges.

Maybe if he drank enough…he could just forget.

Maybe if he drank enough…David wouldn't be the only thing on his mind.

* * *

The clock struck midnight, twelve chimes echoing in the deadly silent grounds of Dalton Academy.

Julian jerked back, wildly looking around before he traced the source of the noise. The actor tucked his legs up to his chest and returned to blankly staring at the wall. Logan on his mind.

Beneath the covers, Reed sniffled quietly, his face now red, throat sore from rasping sobs. The pain in his chest had now eased to a dull, throbbing ache. Shane lingered in his head.

Wes rubbed his temple, hands tugging through his hair. The light shone off the nearly empty bottle, mercilessly reminding him of the coming hangover. His stomach pulled uncomfortably, and the Warbler groaned, staggering for the bathroom. David's face swam in his mind as he dropped to his knees.

The chimes ended, the clock ticked over to 12:01am, February 15th.

Valentine's Day was over.

But the pain was far from finished.

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_


End file.
